This invention relates to terminal clip and electrode constructions for mechanically and electrically connecting lead wires associated with medical equipment to electrodes adapted for attachment to an anatomical body member of a patient.
Such electrodes are well known in the medical field and typically comprise a conductive male projection having an enlarged head for association with a terminal clip. The electrode normally includes a base carried by a patch, or the like, adhesively secured to various portions of a patient's body which are to be monitored by the medical equipment, such as left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg, and particular torso areas. The electrodes are then connected, by terminal clips, to a lead wire of a medical machine or instrument, such as an electrocardiographic machine.
One of the problems with terminal clip and electrode constructions of the character described, is the tendency of the terminal clips to become disengaged with the male projections of the electrodes due to manipulation during a monitoring operation or patient movement. Many terminal clips heretofore available simply are too easily removed or dislodged from the male projecting terminal portion of the electrode because of inadequate grasping by the clip and the construction of the terminal portion of the electrode.
Another problem with terminal clip and electrode constructions of the character described, is that relative movement between the terminal portion of the clip and the terminal portion of the electrode is easily caused by patient movement, for instance, during a monitoring operation. This relative movement or "rubbing" between the terminal portions causes friction which effects electrical noise in the monitoring equipment which, in turn, interferes with the monitoring function and read out of the monitoring machine.
This invention, in part, is directed to providing new and improved terminal clip and electrode constructions which resist accidental removal or disengagement. The electrode also prevents relative movement between the terminal clip and electrode terminals and thereby eliminates the above described electrical noise in the monitoring equipment.
In addition, in carrying out the above improvements certain projecting portions of the electrode are utilized. These projecting portions are fabricated of a collapsible-memory material so that the projections collapse should a patient roll over, for instance, and yet return to their normal operative positions.
An object, therefor, of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrode construction for securing to various portions of a patient's body, and including novel means cooperating with a terminal clip for holding the terminal clip in engagement with the electrode.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrode construction of the character described, which prevents relative movement between the terminal portion of the clip and the terminal portion of the electrode to thereby eliminate friction therebetween which might cause electrical noise in the equipment during a monitoring operation.